


Haha, What if We Kissed? And We Were Both TD Characters???

by Skyhigh_Imagination



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Let's See how long this Ace/Aro can Convincingly Write people Kissing before people get Suspicious-, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyhigh_Imagination/pseuds/Skyhigh_Imagination
Summary: This is just a collection of a Series of Oneshots that I Did Via a prompt Challenge on Tumblr!It's a Series of Fic that all Involve Smooching!
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah, Gerry/Pete (Total Drama), Noah/Owen (Total Drama)
Kudos: 9





	1. Nowen #46 …out of Envy or Jealousy.

Owen looked through the snack options near the cashier, trying his best to keep his cool. 

His Boyfriend was currently leaning against the counter, waiting for Owen to make his decision so that they could checkout. But that wasn’t the Problem. The Problem was the Cashier who was OBVIOUSLY Flirting with him!!! Noah had never been good at catching on when someone was hitting on him; No One understands that more than Owen. 

But That Doesn’t Change the Fact that this Random _ Guy _ Thinks It’s Ok To  _ DO IT!!  _

Owen glanced over again, too distracted to focus on what candy he wanted. Then, he felt his stomach tighten with such gross jealousy as he heard Noah tell the Stranger a Joke, and Get THIS, He LAUGHED. 

At HIS Boyfriends JOKE!

RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

And Not Any Laugh Either! That Laugh you ONLY Laugh when You’re into Somebody! 

Owen hated when he got this way, and he tries not to, Really! But there’s only SO Much he can Handle!!

Owen grabbed a random box of Chocolate-Covered-Whatevers, and walked over to Noah’s side. He placed the treat on the counter, before sliding his hand under Noah’s Chin, gently guiding their lips together. 

It was a Soft and Sweet Peck, that, as far as Noah was concerned, Came out of No Where.

Noah chuckled, “Woah, Buy me Dinner First.” He Smirked, before leaning into his Boyfriend and pulling out his Wallet, “You Sure this is What You Want Big Guy?”

Owen wrapped his arm around Noah, pulling him Closer. He didn’t seem to Notice, just as he didn’t Notice Owen’s stern expression that was Focused on a Certain Cashier who Just Realized his Mistake. 

“Yeah, Pal. I’m Sure.” Owen answered.


	2. Alenoah #26 …as an Apology.

The cameras had stopped rolling as the staff prepared for the Finale Challenge, so the teens found themselves time to Relax and Chat. 

Chris had just finished up Explaining to Heather and Alejandro what the plan for the finale was. A Lot that happened on  _ World Tour  _ was Natural, but some was Scripted for views. Everyone went in Knowing this.

Alejandro turned to his fellow competitors. Courtney, Gwen and Duncan seemed to be laughing about something. He glanced to the left and Saw that Ezekiel had just come out of Makeup, and was currently being looked over by Harold in Amazement. Then to the right, Alejandro saw a face he found himself missing. 

“ _ Mi Amor~ _ ” He cooed as he approached him, but Noah did not look up from his book.

Alejandro Frowned, before taking a seat next to him, “Come now, Noah, You are Not Still Upset With Me?”

Noah glanced up at him, answering with a Glare. 

“Don’t Give Me That Look.”

Noah rolled his eyes, and refocused on the pages. 

Alejandro sighed, “It is hardly  _ My _ Fault that You were Almost Singed by Those Lasers.” he crossed his arms, “If You knew it would be too Difficult for You, You Should have Told me ‘No’.”

Noah sucked on his tongue in annoyment, before folding the page he was reading and setting the book down. He turned to Alejandro, unimpressed, “Like it would have been that Easy.”

Alejandro gasped, offended, “But Of Course,  _ Mi Caro!” _

Noah didn’t look Convinced.

He sighed, “You were the Smallest! I Thought You Would Fit Right Through!”

Noah crossed his arms.

“Tyler had already Knocked himself Unconscious and Izzy was…. Occupied.” 

“And You Were?”

Alejandro gestured to himself, “I Am Far Too Muscular! I simply Wouldn’t Fit!” 

“Right.”

“Right.”

Noah reached to pick up his book again, but Alejandro stopped him, “Please Noah, Is There Anything I Could Do to Have You Forgive Me?”

“No.”

Alejandro looked at him carefully, before a charming smile found it’s way on his face, “Not Even a Kiss Would Swade You?”

A small smile crept onto Noah’s lips, before he quickly hid it. “You Could Try.”

Alejandro smiled, lifting Noah’s hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss, before looking back up at his boyfriend, “Was that good?”

Noah thought about for a moment, “I Dunno. I Did Char my Shoes AND Burn my Pants.”

“But Of Course.” Alejandro trailed a couple kisses up Noah's arm, “Such Sacrifice.”

“It was Pretty big Deal.” Alejandro could sense the jest in his voice.

He hummed in response, placing a few more kisses up his arm, “And Now?”

Noah thought about it, “Hm… I’m  _ Pretty  _ Angry.”

Alejandro nodded, understandingly, before kissing Noah's cheek tenderly, “How about Now?”

Noah was smiling now, but he would deny it if you pointed it out, “I Might be feeling a Sliver of Forgiveness.”

“Just a Sliver?” Alejandro Queried, gently turning Noah's head to face him, “That will Hardly Do…” 

Noah shrugged, “Sounds like a You Problem.”

“Hm, It Does Sound That Way.” He replied, before meeting Noah’s lips. Noah leaned into the kiss softly, and Alejandro ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. 

When the two parted, Alejandro asked, “Where am I At Now?”

Noah thought about, “I Guess I Can Get Over It.” he said, “If, You buy me Dinner later, I Mean.”

“But, of Course.” 

It was then Chris called everyone back to their places. Alejandro turned to Noah with a confident smile, “Do I Get a Good Luck Kiss?”

Noah leaned back in his seat, “I’m Actually routing for Heather.”

“Ah.” Alejandro quirked his brow, “And You say I’m Your First Boyfriend? That’s Quite a Surprise.”

“I’m Full of Them.”


	3. Nowen #29 …as a Promise.

Owen squeezed Noah’s hand tightly, his nerves getting the better of him as he stared out the airport Window. This didn’t go unnoticed. 

Noah responded by tightening his own hand, and rubbing circles on the back of his boyfriend’s. Owen gulped, “A-are we sure this is the only way?”

Noah kept his eyes forward, “And Get there on Time? Yeah.”

“Right.” Owen nodded, before turning to face Noah, “Do we Have to Get there ON Time??”

Noah looked up at him, “We don’t have to Go.”

“No! I Want To! It’ll be Fun!” he insisted, before he frowned, looking back towards the runway, “It’s just….” he trailed off.

His attention was reclaimed when he felt both of his boyfriend's hands wrap around his. Owen turned to Noah, only to see his deep Brown eyes were staring up at him, in that wide expression that was always filled with so much care, “Listen to me Lunch Box,” he opened, and Owen was already hanging off of every word, “I looked into this Place before booking the Flight, and Not Only Do they Have some of the Best Planes available right now, They also have one of the Highest Successful Flight Rates.” 

Owen nodded, but it was obvious by his expression that he was far from convinced. He turned away, looking anxiously back to the departing planes.

“It’s Gonna Be OK.” Noah assured.

Owen kept from looking back at his Boyfriend, leaving him to be fully surprised by the light kiss that was planted on his cheek. He quickly re-met Noah’s eyes. Very few people would be Soothed by that snarky Monotone, but Owen was never one of those people. Owen sighed, responding with a kiss of his own on Noah’s forehead, and giving his hand one last determined Squeeze. 

“Ok.” he said.


	4. Tennis Husbands #35…to Gain Something.

The Year was 1986, and Pete Martin was preparing for an epic Match against his Rival, Gerald Campbell. The Two have been facing off against one another for the past 10 years, meeting way back at their first professional match in their Early 20’s. 

Pete smiled at the memory as he tightened his laces. Back then he hated that overconfident jerk, but Over time they became Best Friends.

And recently, they’ve become more than that.

“Alright, Petey!” Gerry called as he stretched his arms, “It’s Time for  _ You _ To Lose!” 

Pete stood up, shooting a playful smile at him, “If You think I’m Goin’ Easy on Ya’ just Cause You're Cute, You Got another Thing Comin’, Pal.”

“Oh No!” Gerry started with a smirk, “If I hadn’t Played you Before, I’d Almost be Worried.”

The two laughed, before Pete added, “And If I Hadn’t played against You before, I May‘ve actually Practiced!” 

They laughed again, before making their way to the locker room doors, but Gerry stopped them. 

“Hold on A Minute-” He started, “I’m PRETTY Sure it’s Traditional for an athlete's Lover to give him a Good Luck Kiss before a Game.” He explained, tapping his Cheek expectantly.

Pete held back a laugh before nudging him away, “You can Get a Kiss after You Lose.” He smirked up at him, “Think of it as a Consolation Prize.”

Gerry smiled down at him, before shaking his head, “Trying to Hoard all the Luck For Yourself, Huh, Petey?”

Pete nodded, “That’s the Plan.” He reached for the door, but was stopped once again.

Gerry guided Pete's face to look up at him once more; a sly smile on display, “Here, Let me Help you with That.”

Before Pete Could Respond, their lips were already together. It was a short kiss, but it was still among some of the first they’ve shared, and it Left Pete's mind Buzzing.

That led to the Shortest Match They've ever Had.

"You’re a Lousy Cheat!" Pete declared once they returned to the Locker Room. 

Gerry gestured to himself in Faux innocence, "Who? Me?"

"YES!"

"What Ever Did I Do, Petey?"

"Don't 'Petey' Me!" He pointed accusatory, "You Know What You Did!"

"What?" Gerry's Dumb Smile was Proof that He Knew FULLY What He Did.

"You-! Why-! Well-" Pete fumbled, growing embarrassed by the Fact that one Little Kiss threw him off his Game.

Gerry's Smile remained on his Dumb Smug Face.

Pete Frowned deeply at him. He was not About to Let him Win Twice in one Day.

He Pointed again, "I'll Get You For This. Mark My Words Campbell. I'll Get You."

The Following week Gerry was Surprised to find that his Car was filled with Balloons, many of Which had the Word "Cheater" written on them in Sharpie.

Boy, did He Love That Man.


End file.
